Dondar the dog demonsaiyan
by Dondar JR
Summary: do i have to have a sumruy it rocz with or with out


I don't own inuyasha or Dragon ball z I hope u enjoy what have writing even with the spelling  
  
This is just fun writing stories  
  
Inuyasha is Dondar jr Deaths brother  
  
Inuyasha filled with joy says "so DONDAR where have u been I have been waiting for you oh yeah how'd you know where I am" "hey I am a demon I j had TA smell yea bro. Anit it easy" he says then he sees a beautiful woman and asks" who's that beauty" inuyasha says "Kagome" "she is beautiful says. They then walk to a small town just north and DONDAR says" three's a crystal shard here I must find it before kia" "who's kia" asks Kagome "must I tell the story its long OK I will I was sent to another dimension I had been diagnosed as being a saiyan/demon I said what's a saiyan then a human named kia became my friend. After that Ashley faith fought me in a tournament but lost. Kia and I took this time capsule thing and ended up here I told him he could help me by getting crystal shards for u but he said we will race to see who gets the most shards I got about 67 already then I started to sleep when I woke up you had fought our brother. Then DONDAR runs away "never it cant be" he has a strange aura to him he glows red like blood he garbed up what looked like a prince and throw off his skin to find a blood full demon then shoots a fire ball at the filthy creature Inuyasha then joins in. this tag team rocks they rip through the filthy creature like its nothing. its dust as DONDAR gains their trust. He realizes inuyasha has a hole in his cheast and says '"hey i got a hut in the woods by that dried out well ". "Oh yeah what happened to UR Mom inuyasha saw right before i left then i went to sleep and she was gone" then they go to DONDAR hut he leaves he says "smell yea later literally" DONDAR picks up a little fox and says "treygita wake up we got work to do" he turns into a baby blue hair shippo then looks like sesshomaru with a red crystal where the moon would be and baby blue hair. dondar says "anit nutten to it but to do it "they jump from tree to tree it looks like they fly the sky truns black. DONDAR uses a move inuyasha used once blades of blood it cut the trees down treygita sits a fire DONDAR runs aroud the camp very fast . They fall fast a sleep 5 hours later a loud crash is heard. DONDAR runs out of camp and grabs up a beautiful woman and kisses her "Ashley y are u here" he says. Then she says "my love is like a magnet and you're like metal". "Ok my love you may stay" DONDAR says in a time of love. Treygita starts to laugh loudly.  
  
Chapter 2 a fight of love  
  
Ashley tells a story of a dark rider killer of her village DONDAR must fight to the death or die trying. He runs to the village and pounds through the guy but the guy regenerates his arm DONDAR uses his own move blades of fire blood. The monster dies he laughs and takes off the mask on to show its true face a spider demon. They move on this claw crabs up Ashley. DONDAR runs up its arm and punches into the arm like fire its blood felt he does a move never seen before he gets down on all for like a dog and yells dog monkey transformation. The head of a dog body of a monkey tail of a dog at 119 feet in height he tars throw on arm of the red creature rips out a fire filled eye out of its bloody head. Then laughs long and hard the creature punches DONDAR in the head riping his skin a little then DONDAR punches its head off. DONDAR goes to sleep after wards. DONDAR wakes up to a mob of demons fusing together to become Burn the forsaken warrior. "death is still curl I see" DONDAR says right then and there DONDAR says "so is this the dark u speck of" Ashley answers "yes my love" DONDAR shoots a fire ball at the little mini burned creature it quikly moves. Then a loud creak then DONDAR screms in pain then grabs at what looks like thin air 5-20 seconds burn is saw in DONDARS arms getting hit badly then bitten in the arm skin chunks start falling off DONDAR chews a mouth full of burned flesh then spits it on the creature laughing hard. 


End file.
